


for him.

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, i'm so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Stiles like sandwiches a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for him.

_ We are running so fast and we never look back, and whatever I lack you make up. We make a really good team, but not everyone sees- we got this crazy chemistry between us. _

Derek was sitting in the kitchen, laughing as Stiles attempted to make pancakes.

Somehow, the batter ended up across the apartment (in the living room) and in his hair.

Derek tried to point out that the point was for the batter to end up in the pan, but Stiles just shrugged in response.

Yeah, this was living a domestic life.

Pancakes every morning, sleeping in the same apartment, not having to sneak behind the Sheriff’s back- that was awesome.

Living together was a bonus, and so was the fact that they were actually engaged.

Like, with cool rings and all.

_ Jump starting your car because this city’s a bore, buying e-cigarettes from the convenience store, making new cliches on our own little tour. Oh oh, that’s right. _

Stiles’ jeep just had to break down when they were going to visit the Hale mansion.

Derek slammed his hands down  on the dash as Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed the roll of duct tape from below the seat.

“Don’t act like that, it’s not the first time my Jeep’s broken down on this hill. Like, at all. It’s actually pretty common for me.”

“How often do you go to the house?” Derek asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I come here like, every Wednesday for lunch with your mom.”

“Oh. Cool, then.”

“Yeah.. She makes really good food. Sometimes I stay here while you’re away for work.”

“Oh, okay. You could’ve told me, I would leave some of my clothes for you to wash, because our machine is broken and I’m gonna be away next week.”

“Fine. I guess I can do your laundry, I mean it’s no big deal.”

“Okay, cool. Come on, let’s drive.”

The problem wasn’t big, just the alternator went weird again.

-

_ You don’t have to say I love you to say “I love you”. Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons. We’ve been making shades of purple out of red and blue. Sickeningly sweet like honey don’t need money all I need is you. _


End file.
